ka_shi_ma_shifandomcom-20200214-history
Yasuna Kamiizumi
Yasuna Kamiizumi '(神泉 やす菜''Kamiizumi Yasuna?) is a student at Kashima high school and has been Hazumu's classmate since their first year of high school. Childhood Yasuna Kamiizumi was born into a rather well-to-do family. Both mother and father dearly loved her, and she was given every want and need when she was a young child by her kind and caring parents. However, as a result of a physical or psychological malady from early on, Yasuna has had a unique affliction which makes her incapable of seeing males clearly. That is, to her, male's faces are seen as if she were looking at their faces though the gray, hazy lenses of a pair of scratched eyeglasses, which makes it extremely difficult for her to tell one male apart from another, except through the sound of their voice. Due to this, in elementary school, middle school, and beyond, she was never able to get along well with other students; on top of not being able to see the boys in her classes. The girls who would normally interact with male students were different socially from Yasuna, which also built up a divide between her and them, as well as being distanced from male teachers and everyone else. Also because Yasuna had come to not be able to see her own father, she gradually grew distant from her parents, as well as the fact that as Yasuna became older and able to care for herself, her parents would spend more and more time away from her with various business and leisure activities. Throughout her later childhood, and her teen/tween years, Yasuna ended up staying virtually alone, and she thought she did not mind it; because she did not intend to befriend anyone anyway. Appearance Yasuna was born as if she were destined to be a fairy princess, with the looks and presentation of fantasy and royalty. She has an average body size and shape, but carries herself with quiet regal splendor. She has a full expressive face with huge 'anime girl' eyes, in an brilliant blue-green color, that changes to a sexy, deep mountain green when she becomes emotional or passionate. She has shiny black hair with gray and lavender highlights, and wears a long, mature hairstyle with tresses down to her shoulder blades. As she moves around, her luxurious hair seems to move as if is was seaweed under water. Yasuna always wears a Lolita style hairband to keep her cute front bangs in place across her forehead. She has a creamy, rich beige skin tone carried evenly across her body. A well defined bust is always noticeable. She always moves and reacts as if she is in a dream sequence, where she gives the appearance that she is drifting through life, fulfilling the role of a refined teen debutante to the highest degree. Most often seen in her high school uniform, a blouse with a fluffy bow tie, a jumper dress, and black knee-high socks, Yasuna still stands out from the crowd for her demure. For casual and out of school wear, she wears an ultra-feminine style of kawaii ( super cute ) influenced clothing. Much of her wardrobe is of a Lolita-inspired fashion style. Often she is seen wearing pretty dresses, her choice for day-to-day wear. Her appearance gives the impression of richness without being opulent, quiet sophistication without being outlandish. Since Yasuna is such a loner and quite person, her refinement and well fashioned, cute but sensible clothing do the talking for her. Still in her teen years, Yasuna has nevertheless, evenhandedly achieved the almost impossible fashion style and social presence of being simultaneously cute, sweet, and innocent, and yet hardcore sexy with an incredibly erotic appearance. Personality Because of Yasuna's physiological malady of not being able to see male's faces clearly, her personality is fashioned around all things feminine. She tends of ignore anything and everything of a masculine nature, whereas all things feminine are the bases of her personality traits. Refined qualities such as proper dress and grooming, appreciation of classical music and fine arts, feminine etiquette, love of nature, and kindness to others are all highlights of her personality. She seeks to be pleasing to herself and others, with Agape Love (love of principals that are good, proper, and beneficial) most dominate in her mind, heart, and soul. Yasuna is a very spiritually-minded person. These good qualities make it easy for her to do well in school, academically, and well as in other aspects of public life. However, Yasuna is a very lonely, dejected person. She has low self-worth, and no self-confidence to be part of everyday social interactions. She does not want to, or can not, engage with friends, as she sees herself as somehow different, and therefore supposedly unworthy. Any interpersonal interaction with others is with females, as she can not even see clearly, much less interact with males. Yasuna is pleasant to be with, but can not form any lasting friendship or close ties with anyone. This makes her somewhat awkward socially in class at school, or out in public. Yasuna's personality begins to evolve when she meets Hazumu for the first time at school. Later, they meet on Mt. Kashima when Hazumu trips and falls through a hedge, and lands on top of Yasuna, who is lost in the forest. Hazumu is the first person that she can see their face somewhat clearly, although Hazumu was born perceived as a male. This happens possibly because Hazumu is a perceived male, but who has a female gender identity. The two teen's personalities would seem to dovetail with one another, but when Hazumu later does a Love Confession to her, she rejects the offer to become close and begin dating. This because Yasuna fears that she may become so close to Hazumu, to the point of strong Philia Love, but then due to unforeseen circumstances, lose what little ability that she has to see Hazumu, and all of her love and effort will seemingly be lost and not recoverable. Her fear of loss of social and intimate friendship overrules her sense of wanting companionship and love from an intimate friend. Her fear of dependence on another, and not on solely on herself also comes into play and many times governs her actions. Yasuna has had to be alone for so long, and has had to depend on herself for most everything social, it is now foreign to her that she should or would want to share her life with anyone. Yasuna's Story Yasuna's life is a study in contrasts. Born into a wealthy family with supposedly every material advantage, yet she is such a girl who is lonely and looks upon herself with contempt and hopelessness. Cursed with a malady that prevents her from seeing males clearly, she gradually becomes interested only in girls. However, when she stumbled across Hazumu one day in her first year of high school, she was shocked to find that she could see most of him clearly, though his face was still somewhat unfocused (perhaps she could see Hazumu because Hazumu has a female gender identity?). From that point on, Yasuna wanted to learn more about Hazumu and gradually fell in love with him. However, even when Hazumu confessed his love to her in their second year of high school, she rejected him since he was still a boy, and she was afraid that he, too, would one day disappear from her vision, and she would have supposedly lost all of her love for him. Plus there is the constantly recurring fact that Yasuna prefers girls. After Hazumu's transformation into a girl, Yasuna wastes no time trying to rectify her mistake in turning down the Love Confession, and confesses her love to Hazumu---finally! But Hazumu is very confused by this and does not know what to do, especially since Hazumu's physical change has 'upset the apple cart' as far as relationships go. She has been practicing the flute for many years and is very good at it, so naturally she joins her school's music ensemble when she enters high school. While initially cold and distant from others, Yasuna gradually changes and becomes somewhat easier to approach. Her friends in the musical ensemble tell her this, and ask her if she changed due to someone she likes, and Yasuna affirms this is the fact. Hazumu was, in fact, drawn to Yasuna when Hazumu heard Yasuna practicing her flute medley in the music room, while Hazumu was in the roof garden tending to the flowers and plants. Yasuna has shown herself to be very devoted to Hazumu, and in a conversation to Tomari, Yasuna tells her that she wants Hazumu all to herself. One day at school, while Hazumu and herself are in the roof flower garden, Yasuna attempts to give Hazumu her first kiss, but was interrupted by the unexpected passing by of Asuta. Not too long afterward, Yasuna is successful in giving Hazumu that all important First Kiss, while they are alone together in an unused classroom. '''Differences between the anime and manga Yasuna's character changes between the manga and anime in regard to her level of devotion towards Hazumu and how much she is willing to do to be with her, especially after Hazumu's transformation into a girl. The first instance of this is when Yasuna confesses her love to Hazumu on the first day she returns to school as a girl, but in the anime she does not confess to Hazumu after the change and in fact starts to avoid her. Similarly, during the time when Hazumu is shopping for her first bra, Yasuna shows up in the manga version and helps Hazumu aquire a very feminine bra, but in the anime it is Tomari who helps her try on her first bra. In episode three of the anime, Yasuna continues to avoid Hazumu despite still longing for her, and it takes an effort by Hazumu to restore their previous friendship, but Yasuna never once tries to avoid Hazumu in the manga, this to the contrary, Yasuna tries to be around Hazumu as much as possible in the manga version. During the time when Yasuna holds a curry party in the manga, which is combined with the beach trip in episode seven of the anime, Yasuna tells Tomari that she wants all of Hazumu to herself and she invited the others to the party so that she could see Hazumu's brightest smile. However, during the same scene in the anime, Yasuna tells Tomari that she invited Tomari and the others so that she could learn more about Hazumu and her likes and dislikes. Yasuna's unique affliction to be unable to see males clearly is changed from the manga to the anime. While in the manga, Yasuna says she has never once been able to see males completely clearly (Hazumu being the only slight exception),Yasuna explains in the anime that she at one time was able to see males, but one day she could not see her father anymore after he got angry with her as a child, and it escalated from there to encompass all males. Additionally, in the eleventh anime episode, Yasuna becomes unable to see females as well, though this is later rectified in episode twelve when Yasuna is completely healed and is able to see both males and females. In the anime, Yasuna is shown to be terrified of males, even those in her own class, but in the manga she merely pays very little attention to males around her, even when spoken to directly, or otherwise ignores males completely. In the anime, Yasuna is shown at one time accidentally ignoring her father at the dinner table, but the only time Yasuna is shown speaking to her father in the manga has her smiling to him, and nothing more. Trivia *Yasuna Kamiizumi from Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl resembles Tomoyo Daidouji from Clamp's Card Captor Sakura. They both look similar, and both look like a Sugar Plum Fairy Princess ! *Yasuna has a pure-breed Afghan hound named Fermata. *Yasuna lives practically alone all the time in a large, luxury town house. Her mom and dad are almost always gone, being wrapped up in business, social obligations, pleasure and leisure activities, and so many more time consuming things. *Yasuna is a very accomplished flute player, playing the instrument in a very haunting and provocative way. Category:Characters Category:Love Triangle Category:Kashima Students